character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelion Sol (Canon, League of Legends)/DarkNoble
Summary Aurelion Sol once graced the vast emptiness of the cosmos with celestial wonders of his own devising. Now, he is forced to wield his awesome power at the behest of a space-faring empire that tricked him into servitude. Desiring a return to his star-forging ways, Aurelion Sol will drag the very stars from the sky, if he must, in order to regain his freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Celestial Dragon, Star Forger, Cosmic Overlord, Servant of the Aspects Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-low), Longevity, Energy Manipulation (Capable via his basic abilities), Energy Projection (Capable via abilities such as "Voice of Light"), Magic (In his development it was stated that he wields magical powers, which was also said to be like a "wizard in a dragon suit"), Flight and Spaceflight, Gravity Manipulation (Stated in his short story), Light Manipulation (Has displayed the ability to absorb the light from stars), Creation (Capable of creating stars and galaxies), Matter Manipulation (Was able to alter the stars and furthermore within his short story), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun via "Starsurge"), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed using "Comet of Legend" whilst also being able to increase the damage and speed of his orbiting stars with "Celestial Expansion"), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction via "Voice of Light"), Reality Warping (Was commanded to close a Void Rift, which was an erosion in reality), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3; existed before any light in the universe and travelled its vastness without rest). Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (In passages during his "development diary" Aurelion Sol had been created with the intention and capability of creating "galaxies", This can also be supported with his capabilities of destroying worlds and stars). Speed: Inaccessible (Was capable of fighting creatures from the Void, who reside from a dimension which is outside space and time). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Has easily been shown to hold a large star within his hand). Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Capable of crushing a large star within his hand). Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level (Shown the capability of creating multiple galaxies and being able to sustain them). Stamina: Unknown (This is more than likely Limitless). Range: Intergalactic (Can create galaxies, more than likely relevant in size to the Milky Way). Standard Equipment: '''Three stars orbiting around him Intelligence: '''Extremely High (Has existed since the creation of the universe and has witnessed a vast amount of worlds rise and fall). Weaknesses: '''Incredibly arrogant and egotistical in his abilities; while not to say that they aren't impressive, this is what led to him being imprisoned under the control of the Targonians. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Center of the Universe: Aurelion is constantly orbited by three stars, which he can manipulate at will and will strike targets. * Starsurge: Creates the core of a newborn star and throws it forward. It will continue to grow as it travels, and can be detonated in a supernova that increases with the star's size whenever Aurelion wishes. * Celestial Expansion: Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to his outer ring, significantly increasing their power and speed. * Comet of Legend: Aurelion Sol will gain speed as he moves in one direction and is capable of taking off into the sky to become akin to a comet, bypassing all obstacles yet preventing his stars from orbiting. * Voice of Light: Speaking a mighty word of light, Aurelion exhales a massive gout of starfire in a line in front of him, obliterating all in its path while throwing everything not destroyed far away from Aurelion Sol, directly into the path of his orbital stars. Note: What should be known is that he currently still wears the Targonian crown, which constrains his true powers, at this moment in time however, it is hard to quantify the true power of Aurelion Sol, though in his lore it is stated to be an "unfathomable power." Category:DarkNoble Category:Tier 3